This invention relates to bolt action ring binders as described in the above referenced United States patent application, and more particularly, to improvements in such a ring binder.
Most ring binders employ some type of lever mechanism which is manually operable by the user of the binder to move pull the ring sections apart. While the lever mechanism is also operable to push the sections together, most people simply close the rings by exerting finger pressure on the two sections. Many people also open the binder rings by pulling them apart with their fingers.
In the referenced copending application, a bolt action ring binder is described. The bolt action mechanism replaces conventional binder ring metals employing a lever operated set of binder rings by which hole punched sheets of paper are stored in a binder. As noted in this application, the volume of paper sometimes stored in this binders is sometimes so great as to cause the rings to become partially spread apart when it is intended that the binder be fully closed. In such circumstances, it is not uncommon that even a slight additional pressure will cause the rings to open and paper to spill out. The bolt action ring metal is advantageous in that it effectively maintains a binder closed and is not susceptible to the occurrence of spills. Also, unlike prior art release mechanisms which use levers and the like, the bolt action ring binder employs a simple, easy to use, fail safe lever mechanism.
This application addresses improvements to a bolt action ring binder which facilitates assembly of the binder, prevents inadvertent release of the bolt mechanism by which the binder rings are opened and closed, and which provides storage for pens and pencils used by a person carrying the binder.